


Just a Glimpse

by Frozen_werido



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_werido/pseuds/Frozen_werido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make a decision to go to a royal feast with a soldier who had invitited you, little did you know how much agreeing would change everything. </p>
<p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fiction so please be kind, I have been working on it for sometime, so your in for a long ride lol, might post another chapter or two very soon as this is just a sort of back story, and there is very little loki involved but trust me it gets better.  
> So please enjoy!

“The Warriors are returning” your friend yelled over to you   
“and” you retorted looking over at her highly unimpressed.  
“Oh y/n” she sighed “I realise you enjoy thinking your dignity will be in contact if you don't greet them but can you imagine if one of them took a fancy to you, imagine how proud your parents would be”.

You winced   
“alright, give me a minute, if I am to win the heart of a solider I’m not gunna do it looking like this am I”   
you quickly changed into one of the few gowns which you were keeping for a special occasions that were never really going to come, pulling the pale blue cotton over your head and smoothed it over your figure, you then continued over to the sink splashed you face with water, if you made it look like you were trying this time perhaps your friend would not persist you come with her every time the warriors returned from whatever poor realm that decided to rise against them this time.   
“where are they returning from this time?”   
you asked whilst walking out of the bathroom braiding your red hair to the side.  
“Muspelheim”   
she replied smiling at you thinking she had won you over because of the effort you were putting into your appearance, but also with a hint of jealously she always envied your flame coloured hair even though you never understood why, you liked to stay in the background, sit on the fence so to speak, and the colour of your hair always made you stand out.   
“shall we go meet our brave soldiers that protect us from the monster's under our beds”   
she joked linking her arms with yours you nodded dreading the debacle that was to come little did you know just how much it was going to change your life.  
The pavement was littered with people, young and old cheering as the soldiers where making their was down the street. The Allfather at the beginning of the procession on a huge white horse that was covered in gold armour. He was closely followed by his two sons, Prince Thor a huge man muscles protruding through his armour, his bare arms showing of how defined his muscles were, he pushed his fingers backwards from his forehead to the nape of his neck letting his golden hair fall naturally around his beaming face, clearly he was enjoying the attention as anyone would girls from everywhere screaming his name, swooning if he winked at a few but your attention was drawn to the younger prince, Prince Loki was slender not as muscle bound as his fair haired brother but you could tell he was strong, his jet black hair was smoothed back falling into a small curl at his shoulders his body covered in black and emerald green armour, his lips pressed into a tight line as his green eyes stayed forward as if he was looking passed the throng concentrating on the palace, you just stared at him you couldn't help it not only did he remind you of the tall, dark, handsome heroes that starred in the books you read but there was something mysterious about him something that frightened you along with others you must thought which is why so many would throw themselves and his beaming brother instead.  
Quick as a flash he turned and stared back at you as if he had sensed you had been looking at him his mouth turned in to a smirk, 'rude' you thought as your gaze turned away from the dark prince because your friend was poking you in the side, there was a soldier making a bee line for you.  
He bowed at you   
“The name is Gunnar mi'lady” he bellowed “may I enquire as to what yours is?”   
he was sweet and looked like he had actually fought in a battle unlike Loki who was now far out of your sight. Gunnar's brown hair was matted and stuck out in places, he had a large-ish frame the was covered in a blood stained silver armour, he grinned at you his hazel eyes looking into yours as he awaited a reply.

“y/n” you replied smiling at his “a tough battle?” you inquired knowing that it couldn't have been as there were only left yesterday morning.  
“Nothing we could handle” he said as he swelled with pride “once the first battle was won they were quick to make peace very little Asgardian blood was spilt” he looked at you fondly “mi'day may I be so bold to invite you to celebratory feast tonight” you looked back at him trying to hide your distaste this was not going to plan  
You were about to shake your head but your friend noticed what you were about to do when she pulled you quickly   
“can I borrow her for one minute” she said to Gunnar he bowed his head and waited whilst she brought you round the corner of a close by house, “what in the name of the Gods are you doing” she choked out “you can’t refuse when will you ever get to go to a feast in the castle with a soldier, a soldier which just returned from a battle” she wasn't going to let this go “for me” she continued “you can tell me all about it tomorrow, he's not asking for much he just wants a date with” she stopped as you felt a presence behind you “with the prettiest lady in Asgard” he finished her sentence behind you turned round and looked up at him he looked crestfallen, he smiled weakly at you was about to walk away when you felt a pang in your heart you didn't want to seem nasty and called out after him, “what time should I expect you” you shouted out after him he turned with a beam across his face “i shall collect mi'lady at dusk” he smiled and winked at you making his way back through the crowd to join the procession. You scowled at your friend and she smiled back you with a sense of achievement on her face.

“I can’t believe you have talked me into this” you said as she was running a comb through your hair you looked in to the mirror while she continued combing your hair and then eventually putting it in an updo with a few loose strands hanging out giving it a tousled look that you liked she continued to the wardrobe to pulled out a dress “what's this for, what's wrong with what I am wearing” you said you liked your blue dress it might not be much to look at but it was comfortable and soft and it was the dress that made you noticed today among all those people today, “oh come on” she explained “your going to the palace and he has already seen you in that dress you don't want him thinking you only own a single dress, besides this one is gorgeous” this dress was a royal blue gown that was embellished with black stones around the high collar “umm” you said with a sarcastic tone “maybe the fact that half of it wasn't there” she turned it round to see that it was a backless dress “pleasssse” she begged “it’s gorgeous you surely will be the belle of the ball” you sigh giving into her and slip it on feeling exposed, but you had no time to complain as there was a rap at the door she squealed with excitement going to the door “treat em mean to keep him keen” she laughed as she opened the door and there he stood tall you hadn't noticed how tall earlier on, being only 5'2” everyone seemed tall to you.   
He was breath-taken “you look stunning mi'lady” he whispered it was almost inaudible shaking himself as though to get rid of his silliness he was back to his beaming self that you saw earlier and took your hand to leave, you waved goodbye to your friend and lead to a carriage that was right outside your house, being pulled by two magnificent black horses, the footman bowed at the two of you whilst you entered and closed the door behind you Gunnar smiled now that he had you to himself with no more distractions as he started to make small talk and flirt a bit. Your eyes locked on the palace and it finally sank in with you that you were going to the palace to feast with royals and soldiers alike you were beginning to feel nervous but hiding it the best you could by smiling back at Gunnar and answering his questions being as polite but withdrawn as possible, you didn't want this to lead to a second date. 

As the carriage pulled up to a stop, the footman opened the door Gunnar jumped out immediately to help you down the steps of the carriage, and did not let go of your hand on the approach to the palace doors where sixteen guards stood to make sure there was no party crashers.   
“Name” said the guard at the door, Gunnar boomed out a fake laugh and punched the guard in the shoulder, “Hammond, you old fool, let me and my guest through” Gunnar said in an almost menacing tone that you didn't even know he possessed. Hammond seemed annoyed “Gunnar it's procedure, you have been in my position many a times before so let’s not start arguing on a beautiful night in front of a your beautiful lady” he said whilst turning to you and bowing. You gave him a weak smile whilst Gunnar linked arms with you and lead you up a beautifully decorated corridor with statues, paintings and intricately designed pillars six on either side. When you finally reached the end there was more grand doors which were held open by two boys who could be no older than twelve as you entered all you could see was people, a lot of people, you were beginning to panic you never did well with large groups of people, you tighten your grip on Gunnar, he seemed to have noticed and asked if you would rather go to one of the tables closer to the front they were not so busy, due probably to the fact that the royal family was at the head of the hall, as you made your way towards one of the tables near the front you had the funniest feeling you were being watched, but you ignored the feeling it was just the large crowd making you feel uncomfortable, when the two of you sat at the table you began to look around. All around was soldiers with their dates, girls who looked like they had a much higher upbringing than you did, you looked at their clothes, dresses made of silk and looked a lot more expensive than yours, thinking about their clothes made you realise you had come to a royal feast in a backless dress you cursed your friend under your breath, thinking how in the God's name did she make you think wearing this was a good idea, but then food was being brought to the tables and you forgot all about it because you hadn't eaten all day in preparation for this meal. As you began to tuck into the appetisers and having some talk with Gunnar and some of the other soldiers at the table, you got that feeling again the being watched feeling and this time you couldn't shake it so you casually looked around. You couldn't see anyone looking at you so you continued on with your meal trying your best not to let anyone else know you were feeling uneasy.

Just as dessert was being served you excused yourself to go to the powder room and got up, then realised you had no idea where to toilets were but quick as a flash a servant came up asking if everything was to your liking you smiled in said in a very low voice, “I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the little girls room, the servant smiled and told you to follow him and how you were not the first person today. As you two made your way down the corridor and went round a few corners you finally reached the bathrooms. “If that is all mi'lady I shall take me leave” you smiled and thanked him for his help and as you walked into the bathroom you felt relieved it was the first time tonight in which you hadn't felt as if someone was watching you. 

You walked out of the bathroom and completely forgotten which way to go, left, right, straight ahead you had no idea there was so many bends on the walk down here you should really have paid attention. As you decided left was best you turned the corner to find Gunnar and a few of his friends they were laughing and shouting, and you could smell the alcohol from down the corridor you wrinkled your nose trying to ignore the smell and walked on the pass them trying to draw as little attention to yourself as possible, but Gunnar spotted you, with an evil glint in his eye which made you feel uneasy, you did not want to piss him off right now. “Over here my dear” he called out to you thinking it unwise to ignore his request you tiptoed a little closer to him, but you were still a good ten feet away from here he motioned for you to come closer with his finger and you took another two baby steps towards him, by this stage you were at arm’s length and he grabbed you and pulled you towards him and his hand in a firm grip on your arm there was no way to get away “you see boy's this is the kind of trophy you win when you come back from the war” you struggled to get away. “Don’t fly away little bird” said one of the men. He was really close to your face you could feel his breath on your skin and the smell was revolting. Gunnar wrapped his other hand around skirt of your dress and began to hitch it upwards, at was all becoming real now when you realised what was going to happen you opened your mouth to scream but the other man anticipated it and clasped his hand around your mouth and tutted “now, now little lady that would be very unwise” whilst was all happening Gunnar began to run is rough calloused hand up your inner thigh and panic was really kicking in your screams beginning silenced by this brute of a man in front of you, your legs started to kick out your arms pulling on the restraints which was Gunnar’s huge arm. Tears were coming you your eyes but you didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. There was a tearing sound and you realised that Gunnar had torn the skirt of your dress off completely leaving your legs completely exposed. 

Just them you heard a loud voice “STOP!” one by one the solders looked around and one by one fear was written over their faces when you turned to see who it was you realised why.


	2. Being saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Loki as i promised :), isnt he just adorable sometimes.   
> I will update again before tonight hopefull i just want to re read the chapter like 5 million times before i update incase of mistakes and what not   
> Anywhoo enjoy!

There he was, that beautiful face that you had seen earlier, he looked so angry though, five guards came running behind him can each took hold of the men that surrounded you, But Gunnar was not going to give in without a fight his right hand grabbed around your neck and you found it really difficult to breath. 

“Release her you oaf”

Prince Loki spat out in such anger you didn’t know who be scared of. The rest of the men had been dragged away and replaced by more guards. 

“Put down your weapons and stand twenty feet away” Gunnar said shakily he was going to try and make it out of here without being dragged away like the other men. 

“Don’t be stupid” Loki’s face was still distorted in anger 

“You could still make it out of here alive if you just let her go” he continued  
Your eyes were beginning to get heavy as tears had finally broke through; breathing had become such a task you took one last gasp and your eyes shut. There was shouting background but nothing made sense to you at this stage, then you slumped to the ground has you felt Gunnar’s hands be removed from your neck. Next thing you knew long slender finger where lifting you from the ground and your eyes were beginning to reopen and he was looking down at you and smiled when he saw your eyes open he turned to one of the guards

“Please inform my mother that I will be busy and unable to attend the rest of the evening”   
The guard nodded and retuned back to the hall. Loki let you stand on your own feet and gave you his cape so that you could cover yourself it was so soft and you were feeling a bit more comfortable and finally stopped shaking. 

“I apologise My Prince” you said whilst curtsying.   
Loki frowned, but there was a glint in his eye that made you feel that he wasn’t that angry. 

“Did you ask those men to do that to you” Loki said with no emotion on his face but the glint was still there. 

You looked back at him as your mouth fell and you just stared

“Well what did you expect me to think with you being so apologetic” he mused now with a smile “I think we need to find you somewhere to stay, it would be ill-advised to try and returned home in that apparel at this time of the night”.

You looked down at your dress that was now torn barely covering anything you tightened your grip on his cape. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t see… much” he laughed 

You got annoyed “How can you possibly thinks that appropriate My Lord?” 

The smile was wiped of his face “Apologises mi’lady, let us find somewhere for you to rest your head for the night.” He took your hand and led you out of the corridor. 

You had finally reached the living areas of the palace and Loki stopped at a door, he pushed it forward tentatively to make sure there were no servants in there before leading you into the room. You looked around in awe at the room it was beautifully decorated sheer white curtains at the windows there more for design than to keep the light out, a beautiful bed with a head board that was ornately carved mahogany, gloriously white satin sheets with black fur throws, the bed its self must have been big enough to fit at least five full grown men, there was a fire burning in the right corner of the room to your left there was a round black table with three chairs around it and directly parallel to the bookshelf was another door. Loki looked down and you a smirked,   
“I guess you’re not used to this size of a room” 

“No I am not” you retorted “A little small for my taste, have you nothing grander” you teased as you began to feel more like yourself around the prince. 

“Unfortunately this is we have available at this time Miss” he teased back. 

You smiled back at him and walked forward towards the bed and ran your hand along the sheets of the bed they were so soft and smooth, you looked back at Loki who was leaving 

“Where are you going” you squeaked in a panic, you were not ready to be left alone and the thought of those men began to fill your head. 

“I am going to fetch you some sleeping attire, I will be a matter of minutes do not worry my dear” and with that he left the room. 

You just stood there beside the bed gripping tightly on to Loki’s cloak you staring at the door as if the men were going to come back to grab you again you shivered at the thought and tried your best not to picture and so wandered over to the bookshelf you didn’t recognise many of the titles, but there was one that stood out, it was a book the you remembered from your youth, it was full of short tales of hero’s, damsels in distress and the ogres that captured them in the first place, your mother used to read you one of these a night, thinking of your mother made a little weepy so you put the book back and turned towards the other door in the room you were on your way towards it, but then Loki returned and you smiled when you saw him holding clothes that looked thick and comfy. He handed them to you and pointed towards the door 

“You can get ready in there” he saw the look on your face, “I will still be here when you return” 

Relaxing a bit you tucked the clothes under your arm and walked towards the door, on the other side was a beautiful en-suite, the big mirror above the sink was the first thing you noticed, well your reflection was what really caught your eye your face was tear-stained and your hair was a mess, you couldn’t help but stare at the mess that looked back at you, you really did look awful. You finally let go of Loki’s cape and you could see bruises forming on your upper left arm Gunnar really had grabbed you like a vice, the thought of his name made you shudder. You walked up close to the sink and washed your face to make your appearance seem a bit fresher, you took your hair out of all the grips and let it fall loose down your back and ran your fingers through it to detangle it the best you can, finally you took the dress off that was now tatters and you noticed a bruise on your chest, you poked it, it really hurt you could think how you got it but it was a big one ‘probably from flaying against that gits arm’ you thought to yourself, you pulled the green night shirt over your head finally you felt covered, you then pulled the grey bottoms up and you felt protected like the clothes were able to keep you safe and un-noticeable. You looked small drawers for a hair tie but there were all empty apart from facial cleanser and moisturiser. 

“Ahem, feeling comfortable enough to look through the drawers” came Loki’s voice behind you 

“I was just looking for a hair tie” you replied 

“Your hair looks nice down like that” he said back 

You raised an eyebrow ‘did the prince just compliment me’ you thought what should you say back 

“Thank you my Lord, but I don’t like to sleep with it down as it turns out to be a mess in the mornings” 

“I can’t imagine that” he said “You can call me Loki you know,” he was looking at you with soft eyes “I am not a fan of ‘My Lord’, and it is awfully formal, I think we should let formalities relax for tonight after what you have been through tonight” 

You shivered again at the mention of what had happened 

“You look a lot more comfortable now” he said quickly trying to change the subject “Green is definitely your colour” he winked 

You blushed a little ‘he winked at me’ you thought ‘this was getting a little weird’, thinking it best not to reply you went towards the bed and began to stroke the sheets again. 

“You must be exhausted, you need to get some sleep” Loki said 

You climbed into bed, but you were too scared to close your eyes for fear of seeing those faces, that face. 

“I can’t” 

Was all you had to say and Loki made his way towards the side of the bed bringing a chair with him 

“I will sit with you my dear; protect you from the monsters under your bed” he joked 

You let out a little laugh he had reminded you of what your friend had said earlier on that morning, so much had happened since then when everything was a little easier.


	3. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki take a little stroll, could this lead to more *wink wink*, *nudge nudge* lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being so late with updating this, my boyfriend took me away to the beach for a few days, I got back on Tuesday and have been lazy since but here it, Chapter 3 please enjoy :)

Light came streaming in through the window and awoke you, you were about to groan until you remembered what happened last night and silenced yourself whilst you turned over to check if Loki was still there, sure enough there was the prince he was sleeping peacefully you didn’t want to wake him. You felt the mess of your hair and could practically taste your morning breath so you sneaked out of the bed and tip toed as quietly as you could towards the bathroom, you made your way towards the mirror and could see your face had pillow lines, and your hair looked like a bush, ‘this is why you need a hair tie!’ you tried to make your hair look as good as you possibly could give the circumstances no hair brush and no iron to take away the frizzines, you had managed to get it looking half acceptable and then started to splash water in your face and into your mouth swirling in around a bit in the hopes it would make your breath smell better. You lifted you head to look back in the mirror and there was prince Loki in the reflection, you looked at him. 

“You really need to stop walking in on me” you joked “that’s twice now what if I was in an uncompromising position”

“I was wondering if you would accompany me in a walk around the grounds” he replied “I do not have much planned for today and I feel like you would make great company”

You raised an eye brow, he seemed sincere and you didn't have anything planned today, just the usual doom and gloom of village life, 

“Sure” you replied “but I cant wear this” you said pulling at the night shirt. 

Loki laughed, 

“Do not worry my dear, forget not we are in a palace and if a more appropriate apparel is what you desire, then it is what you will have, but first, Breakfast!” 

You smiled, finally someone who loved food as much as you did, this was great. 

“Just one minute until I find someone to bring us something, and clothes for you too of course” and with that he left. 

This time you felt more confident being on your own. Loki was like a friend more than a prince the stories that people had told you about him being a villain must have been just that, stories. You walked over the the bookshelf again to find your story book, with a break of a new day you felt silly being upset about it, you did always love it as you grabbed it Loki walked in along with two servants and you sighed to yourself 'I am never going to get to re read that book'. 

“Hope you are hungry” 

he gestured to the boy carrying the tray to bring it over to the table. Just as you were about to make your way towards the table an older women stood in front of you and just looked you up and down, and then completely ignored you and turned to Loki  
“I have nothing that is exactly her size at the minute mi'Lord but I should be able to find something to do for your 'walk' together”   
You did not like the emphasis she made on the word walk and found it a bit rude that she completely ignored you, but then she and the boy left and it was just you a Loki, he lifted your book from the bookshelf he looked at you and smilied 

“Its all lies you know, heroes never look like that after killing ogres, they are usually covered in blood and the 'damsel in distress' is usually best friends with said ogre and so you never really get the girl either” he let out a snicker. 

“Do you speak from experience mi'Lord” you grinned 

“Loki” he reminded you whilst putting the book back, and making his way over to the table to eat and you followed suit. 

As you finished up at breakfast there was a knock at the door, Loki went to open it as you pushed yourself away from the table, it was the seamstress from earlier on, she made her way towards you with a pair of black cropped bottoms and red tunic sort of thing, she also handed you a pair of sandals for your feet which you were thankful for as a walk in your heels would not have been comfortable, you thanked her and made your way to the bathroom to change, when you came back Loki was already dressed in green and black a norm for the prince you were beginning to notice. 

“I don't think I like you in red” he quipped “I think green will have to be your colour from now on”

You just giggled back, its not like you were going to have clothes delivered to your room again any time soon. Loki took your hand and began to lead you out of the room to a unlimited number of corridors it seemed until you finally reached a small door which lead to the side entrance of the gardens. 

The sunlight blinded you it as so bright, you were glad it was such a beautiful day the heat on your face making you feel toasty although the black bottoms were definitely not a good choice and you legs were already beginning to over heat. 

Loki took in a big breath of fresh air and asked you about home life, friends family, if you had a job and the kind of things you did in your free time and what the social life was like in the village, when it came to talking about your parents you just ignored the questions and admired the flowers, living in the village there was a certain lack of flowers, which was quite depressing. You walked straight over to some purple flowers with a red centre 

“They are so beautiful” you said as you reached out to touch the flower

“Watch out!” Loki exclaimed “They bite”

Just then the flowers red centre parted to reveal two jagged rows of teeth. 

“Why are they out here in the gardens without a fence or something” you replied running behind Loki cowering behind him, childlike almost, he was laughing 

“There is no reason to be scared, they may bite but there are well and truly welded to the ground”. 

You continued to walk through the gardens and came to small lake, there was a small row boat sitting there and Loki asked if you would like to jump in and go to the small island in the middle which was completely covered by a massive willow tree. 

“The tree isn't going to try and bite me is it” you joked and Loki just laughed and told you to hop in.   
You lay back in the boat and let Loki do the oar work, you had never been in a boat before never mind try and row one, and this is one of those occasions where you thought it best to leave it to the professionals falling in would not be pleasant to say the least. 

You made it in a matter of minutes and Loki rowed the boat in through the branches when you spotted a patchwork blanket had already been placed on the ground with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. 

“Oh Loki” you let out a sigh it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for you it looked so cute, Loki smiled and helped you out of the boat. 

“I wanted to prepare something so that when you leave it will be that of nice thoughts rather those from last night” he said leading you over to the blanket. 

“You really are a Prince Charming” you replied and you got down on you knees and took the wine he offered you.


	4. Nonsensical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i have been in two minds about posting this for so long and then once my mind was made up i moved to my student house and have been living this long with out internet in the house of course common sense seriously lacking i never thought to take the work home with me or bring it into uni, nevertheless i am only posting this chapter because i wanted to see you guys reaction, the story takes a flip and from now on in there will be a heavy BDSM theme, not just a little spanking a lot more extreme i wont divulge to much as the topic is a little sensitive for some, but i just wanted to let you know before i dived right into it, this is just a fluffer chapter for what to come 
> 
> If any of you think that extreme BDSM is a little too much sure let me know and i can tweak and post :)

“You really are a Prince Charming” you replied and you got down on your knees and took the wine he offered you. When passing you the glass your hands touched and you felt a spark, like a rush of electricity if felt nice like it was meant to be and you realised that this was going to be the last time you were going to spend time with the prince with such luxury so you decide to indulge laying back on the blanket sipping at the wine, nibbling at the cracker’s and cheese,  
“I have never brought anyone here” Loki said as he rested on one of his elbows to look at you as his slender fingers danced across your hipbone which was a little on show “such a remarkable beauty” he breathed into your ear and that you sat up and shifted out of his reach, ‘did he forget the terror of last night already, so much for being a gentleman’  
“Don’t be so tense, don’t be afraid of me, I have no intention of hurting you, are you going to continue to pretend you don’t want my affections, I can get bored you now”  
Your mouth fell open in shock,   
“What exactly are you insinuating mi’lord” you said trying to keep your composure, but you were feeling a little sluggish, as you went to stand your feet could not hold the weight of your body and you feel just before you hit the ground Loki grabbed you in his arms and swooped picked you up completely cradling you like a baby and before you became unconscious you heard Loki whisper   
“You will be a good little pet”   
You awoke to find your cell in what seemed like a some sort of cell, no windows, and one steel door with a slide open window in it across from the bed you lay on ‘damn’ you thought to yourself ‘is everyone in the palace a rapist, at that you heard the window in the door open and saw Loki peer in and his face beamed at you when he realised you were awake.   
“Finally” he began as he opened the door, which you took as a chance to make an escape which was of course Loki caught you in his arms “tut tut, what do you think you are doing my dear, I thought you might like out for a while get something to eat maybe but clearly you should stay in here a little longer and think about what you just did”  
Loki threw you on the bed and left the room with you in a ball crying because of the force at which he threw you, and because you had no idea what was going on all you wanted to do was get out of here, this made no sense why was this happening, Loki who had protected you from attack, stayed with you at night, took you on a beautiful walk this morning only to what? Throw you into a cell, it seemed so, bizarre, where the stories people told you about him true after all, was he simply acting earlier on to kind of win you over in some way, ‘if he was always going to put me in here why bother with the niceitys’ some time past before you heard a rattle at the door you knew it was Loki and you started shouting at abuse but you notice it was the boy from this morning who brought you your food,   
“The royal prince as requested your presence” he stated in a timid voice that was mainly due to the venom in your eyes you scoffed at him whilst he lead you out the door as you planned your escape only to see two massive guards stand either side of you and the boy behind you ushering you on to the room you had become accustomed too, your captor resting in an armchair apparently lost in thought whilst the boy loudly cleared his throat in the hope the Prince would hear.  
Loki snapped his head around and his face grew into a sly smile when he saw you there with all your anger pent up and showing on your face.   
“Leave us” Loki ordered as he waved his hand at the three others   
“I hope you have learned a lesson” he said looking you up and down “it seems as though the guards haven’t laid a hand on you so there was no more impromptu escape attempts I see” he sniggered   
“Ok you are going to let me go” you spat you had had enough you had no idea and furthermore you didn’t care anymore   
“Oh sweetling, there is nothing for you to go back too, I made all the arrangements whilst you were resting earlier, so unless you want to live out your time here as a servant I would lower your voice and display so kind of decorum”   
The colour faded from your face as the last of the princes words slithered from him you calmed yourself only to find out what was going on, you took a deep breath   
“Arrangements” you queried  
“Yes you no longer have a job on the outside anymore, I gave your employer some dreadful news about how you were attacked last night, and the medics where just a little too late, you friend was inconsolable, blames herself really, quite saddening, but she will deal with it, in time” he said in a calm tone as if this was run of the mill for him  
At the mention of you friend your blood began to boil over   
“You bastard” you spat at him “how dare you involve my friend in your sick twisted game, so what now you think I am going to along with whatever you want because you deleted my life”  
Loki came at you with elegance and ferocity and slammed you against the wall   
“A little decorum is all I asked, I didn’t realise your manners would be so loose, and I would suggest that you never use such language in front of me again of the outcome will not be pleasant” he threatened but you refused to listen this was all so infuriating   
“Decorum” you screamed fighting against his “where was the decorum when you went and fucked up my life”   
Loki looked infuriated and grabbed your wrists pulling you towards the bathroom   
“I warned you” he sneered as he grabbed a bar of soap and shoved it into you screaming mouth   
“One thing I will not stand for is a filthy mouth, its positively vile, especially on a young women, now will you be quiet and let me explain”


	5. bit of a sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, when Loki lets you in on a little secret 
> 
> Sorry it took so long BT seems to think that because we are students wifi is not such a necessity -_-
> 
> but enjoy guys :)

You choked and spluttered around the foul tasting soap, you had no-one left anymore and now this maniac was making you eat soap. You started to cry, your limbs going limp as he pulled his hand away from your mouth and you spat the soap. Laying on the cold tiles Loki lifted you to your knees by your hair and went to run a bath.   
“Now little one, you seemed to have calmed, it’s time to talk” Loki smiled at you with a beautiful smile and all you had was hatred for him “this can go two ways an easy way where you are treated like a princess like this morning or treated like a little cunt where it is a lot worse than being in a cell for a few hours and having your mouth washed out with soap I can tell you that, or I could get sick of your nonstop insolence and vile vocabulary and throw you out on the other end of the country, you are an adult (Name), so the best thing that will happen to you is ending up in a whore house that don’t let the men rape you til your bleeding out and left for dead, would you like that, being a little whore, you would be so popular I bet”  
Your mouth fell open Asgard was huge you knew what he said was true, you would never make it back to your friend, your home, fear bent you into submission as Loki went over to turn of the water taking your silence and compliance   
“Ok well let’s get the smell of the streets of you shall we hun, you smell like a commoner, take of your clothes and hop in”   
You looked at him dumbfounded, ready to scream, rant and rave at him, but with the threats of a whore house, and the soap still in his hand, you turned round and took of your clothes, to jump into the bubbles of the bath as quickly as you could so he wouldn’t see anything.   
“I will go grab you something to wear, be finished by the time I am back sweetie” said Loki with a sickly sweet smile on his face and left you alone to wash up.  
This was going to far, you needed to get out, he was a monster, you thought as you washed your body, yes you wanted to defy him but the punishment’s didn’t seem worth it at the moment washing your hair you heard the door into the bed room and so dunked your head under the water to rinse the suds out as fast as possible you saw Loki’s head peer round the door   
“Finished?” he questioned, you smoothed down your hair and nodded meekly he came over to you with a fluffy white towel and asked you to step out whilst he looked away, thankful for the privacy you jumped up it to the towel and his embrace “see how nice it can be when you do as your told” he sighed. “Now time for food little one, you haven’t eaten in a while, let’s get you dressed I brought some lunch”   
Maybe this wasn’t going to as bad as you though you contemplated whilst Loki helped you in to an intricate emerald gown that laced up at the back just do as your told till this crazy pervert gets bored of you and he might just let you go.   
“Whilst I have you here I want to talk about your, training, shall we call it, and introduce the rules” and Loki began “I decide where you go and where you don’t go whilst on the palace grounds, and you never leave these grounds unless you are escorted by me or guards, this is for your safety more than anything else, I don’t like my things to be broken”  
And with that remark you just lost it fuck his rules “you maybe a prince but that doesn’t mean you can take whatever you want, I am not a thing, like some sort of living doll no I’m not ok with this you sick sociopath” you minded every word you uttered in fear of a soap washing and without you realising complied with his first rule.   
“Now, now I only want to protect you I didn’t mean to upset I like the doll reference though, what do you think, my little doll”  
You sighed realising that you had given him ammo to shoot with and continued to eat.   
“There is something I wanted you to understand here (name) I want you to be happy yes ok I haven’t been the best of hosts so far but if you stick to the rules and let yourself go a bit you will find that you can enjoy yourself, even maybe learn to love it here” Loki stated in a almost sympathetic tone changing the whole tone of the situation.   
“Ok then, what these rules” you sighed wanting to get them over and done with   
Loki smiled “they really aren’t so bad little one simply etiquette, things that parents would tell you to do more than anything, then there is a few to acquire to my” Loki cleared his throat and finished with “personal tastes” your eyes widened “you see I am a bit of a sadist is enjoy putting people in pain I enjoy seeing the pain written across their face I ” your eyes got even wider a look of horror on your face ‘pain, sadist, of course’ you thought to yourself, it was perfectly disgusting   
Loki saw the look on your face “ok before I list of the rules please know I am a sadist, not a psychopath I don’t want to hurt you more than you can take, you never know maybe you will even enjoy it” he smiled as if his words simply put you at ease “now rules” he beamed “my favourite part” he specified whilst handing you a pan and small note book you opened the first page to see that Loki had already wrote the heading on the first page *RULES* written across the top in big letters taking up the first two lines ok lets begin …


End file.
